Banda Sonora
La serie de Death Note contiene una gran cantidad de temas musicales como los openings, endings, canciones intermedias y los temas musicales de las películas. Openings y Endings 'Openings': #Episodios 1 al 19: "the WORLD" por Nightmare. #Episodios 20 al 37: "What´s Up, People?!" por Maximum the Hormone 'Endings': #Episodios 1 al 19: "Alumina" por Nightmare. #Episodios 20 al 36: "Zetsubou Billy" por Maximum the Hormone #Episodio 37: "Coda ~ Death" por Yoshihisa Hirano Original Soundtrack (OST) Death Note OST I Este es el primer disco compacto, llamado «Death Note: Original Soundtrack», y fue lanzado en Japón el 21 de diciembre de 2006. Contiene el primer opening y ending de la serie cantados por la banda japonesa Nightmare. #Death Note #Incident (事件 Jiken) #Light's Theme (ライトのテーマ Raito no Tēma) #L's Theme (Lのテーマ Eru no Tēma) #Tension (緊張 Kinchō) #Horror (戦慄 Senritsu) #Solitude (孤独 Kodoku) #Sympathy (共鳴 Kyōmei) #Anticipation (期待 Kitai?) #The Kira Special Investigation Unit (特捜キラ班 Tokusō Kira Han) #L's Theme B (LのテーマB Eru no Tēma Bī) #Hesitation (逡巡 Shunjun) #Pursuit (追跡 Tsuiseki?) #L's Companions (Lの仲間 Eru no Nakama) #Special Investigation (特捜 Tokusō) #Shinigami World (死神界 Shinigamikai) #Boredom (退屈 Taikutsu) #Rem (レム Remu) #Death Note Theme #Kyrie #Domine Kira #Teleology Of Death #Low Of Solipsism #Requiem #Immanence #Dirge #Light Lights Up Light #Alert #The WORLD / Nightmare #Alumina (アルミナ～TVサイズ～ Arumina~Terebi Saizu~) / Nightmare Archivo:Death_Note_OST_I.jpg Archivo:Death Note OST I 2.gif Archivo:Death Note OST I 3.jpg Death Note OST II Este es el segundo disco compacto, llamado "Death Note: Original Soundtrack II", que fue lanzado en Japón el 21 de marzo de 2007. Cuenta con el segundo opening y ending por Maximum The Hormone. #Kyrie II #Semblance Of Dualism #Low Of Solipsism II #Death Note Theme (instrumental) #Tactics Of The Absolute #Kyrie for orchestra #Air #Light Lights up Light for piano" #Black Light (黒いライト Kuroi Raito) #L's Wall (Lの壁 Eru no Kabe) #Throb (鼓動 Kodō) #Anxiety (不安 Fuan) #Anxious Feelings (緊張感 Kinchō Kan) #Higuchi (火口 Higuchi) #Horror B (戦慄B Senritsu B) #The Yotsuba Murder Conference Room (ヨツバ殺しの会議室 Yotsuba Koroshi no Kaigishitsu) #Hatred (怒り Ikari) #Shinigami World B (死神界B Shinigamikai B) #L's Companions (Lの仲間 L no Nakama) #Misa's Theme A (ミサのテーマA Misa no Tēma A) #Misa's Theme B (ミサのテーマB Misa no Tēma B) #Intro (イントロ Intoro) #Sakura TV (サクラTV Sakura TV) #Reasoning (推理 Suiri) #Suspicious (怪しげ Ayashige) #The Yotsuba Group (ヨツバグループ Yotsuba Gurūpu) #Secret (秘密 Himitsu) #The Clock Hand's Ring (時計の針の音 Tokei no Hari no Oto) #What's up, people?! / Maximum the Hormone #Zetsubō Billy (絶望ビリー～TVサイズ～ Zetsubō Birii ~TV Saizu~, lit."Despair Billy" ~TV Size~") / Maximum the Hormone Archivo:Death_Note_OST_II.jpg Archivo:Death Note OST II 2.jpg Death Note OST III Este es el tercer disco compacto, llamado "Death Note Original Soundtrack III», y fue lanzado el 27 de junio de 2007. Las pistas 1-21 fueron compuestas por Taniuchi, mientras que las pistas de 22-28 fueron compuestas por Hirano. El álbum incluye una canción de Aya Hirano, quien también fue la seiyū de Misa Amane de la serie de anime. #Death Image #L #L's Past (Lの過去 L no Kako) #Near's Theme (ニアのテーマ Nia no Tēma) #Mello (メロ Mero) #Mello 2 (メロ2 Mero 2) #Action #L's Ideology (Lの思想 L no Shisō) #Mello's Theme (メロのテーマ Mero no Tēma) #Confrontation (対峙 Taiji) #Near (ニア Nia) #Misa (ミサ Misa) #Misa's Video (ミサのビデオ Misa no Bideo) #Misa's Loneliness (ミサの孤独 Misa no Kodoku) #Light's Return (戻ったライト Modotta Raito) #Suspicion (疑心 Gishin) #Tactics (細工 Saiku) #Near 2 (ニア2 Nia 2) #Light's Performance (ライトの演技 Raito no Engi) #Misa's Feelings (ミサの気持ち Misa no Kimochi?) #The Death Of A Father (父の死 Chichi no Shi) #Misa's Song (Orchestra Version) (Misa no Uta (orchestra version)) #Mikami Concertino #Trifling Stuff #Toward the Climax #Misa's Song (Piano Solo) (Misa no Uta (piano solo)) #Misa's Song (Misa no Uta) #Coda～Death Note Archivo:Death_Note_OST_III.jpg Archivo:Death Note OST III 2.jpg Archivo:Death Note OST III 3.jpg Películas La música de las películas de Death Note es compuesta y arreglada por Kenji Kawai. Ésta es una lista de los temas musicales que contienen las dos películas de Death Note que han sido estrenadas. Death Note Live Action Movie #"A heart attack" #"A dispute" #"Confused" #"Realize the limitations" #"Disturbance" #"...In the heart" #"Astonishment" #"A reality" #"Logic" #"A challenge" #"Make a noise in the world" #"A shadow" #"The test" #"Give the right answer" #"Reasoning powers" #"Carry out a plan" #"Memo paper" #"Be cute" #"Impatience" #"An image" #"Suspicion" #"Misunderstand" #"According to plan" #"A sacrifice" #"An observer" #"Go into battle" #"Believe in yourself" Death Note: The Last Name #"Yellow eyes" #"Sympathy" #"Draw near" #"A temptation" #"Eveningspot" #"Sakura terebi matsuri ondo" #"Videotape message" #"Burn with anger" #"Stranger" #"A light shining in the darkness" #"Warning" #"Dear" #"Imprisonment" #"Weak point" #"Make a program" #"Parental love" #"Tickle a person's vanity" #"Trick" #"Desire for #"In to the dark" #"Narcissism" #"Set a trap" #"Be caught in a trap" #"Advent" #"Feint" #"An innocent virgin" #"Decoy" #"Fear" #"Loser" #"Game over" #"Sad man" #"The dignity of man" #"Pure love" #"The Last name" Archivo:Death Note OST movie.jpg Death-note-movies.jpeg Tributos Death Note Tribute Es un álbum dedicado a la primera película de live action de Death Note. Fue comercializado por Bertelsmann Music Group el 21 de junio de 2006 y contiene 15 pistas realizadas por varios artistas, tales como Shikao Suga, M-flo, Buck-Tick y Aya Matsuura. La banda sonora trae un cuaderno Death Note. #"Secret Society" (秘密結社, Himitsu Kessha) by Shikao Suga feat. Amazons #"37.0C°" by Hitomi Yaida #"Hands" by M-Flo #"Real Days" by MCU #"Straight to Hell" by Char #"Diabolo (Lucifer)" by Buck-Tick #"Avant Garde" (アヴァンギャルド, Avangyarudo) by Coil feat. Kyōko (杏子) #"Navigator of Darkness" (暗闇のナビゲイラ, Kurayami no Nabigeira) by Kreva #"Vendetta Code" by Aggressive Dogs / Death Note Allstars "D-Crew" #"Pursuit" by Aggressive Dogs / Death Note Allstars "N-Crew" #"Garden" by Kirito #"L↔R" by Dēmon Kogure Kakka #"We are five samurai" (我ら五人の侍なり ～We are five samurai～, Warera Gonin no Samurai Nari ~We are five samurai~) by PE'Z #"Good Night" (オヤスミナサイ, Oyasuminasai) by Kinmokusei #"My Wonderful Method" (私のすごい方法, Watashi no Sugoi Hōhō) by Aya Matsuura The Songs for Death Note the movie～the Last name Tribute Es un álbum dedicado a la segunda película; fue comercializado por Sony Music Entertainment el 20 de diciembre de 2006, contiene 14 pistas realizadas por diversos artistas, como Orange Range, Abingdon Boys School, High and Mighty Color, Doping Panda y Galneryus. #"Hakai (Deathtroy)" by Kyono and DJ Starscream #"Light Your Fire" by Rize #"Chest" (チェスト, Chesuto) by Orange Range #"Current Void This Word" (～流れ・空虚・THIS WORD～, ~Nagare・ Kūkyo・THIS WORD~) (D.N.version) by Uverworld #"Fre@K $HoW" by abingdon boys school #"energy" by High and Mighty Color #"Miracle" by Doping Panda #"Ninja Night School" by Ultra Brain #"My Soul" by Miliyah Kato #"Zinnia" (ジニア, Jinia) by Hoi Festa #"Drive" by Hitomi Takahashi #"Strange Days" by Tama #"Serenade (D.N.mix)" by Galneryus #"The Distorted World 'Lead to Spin off L'" by Daita en:Original Soundtracks Categoría:Death Note Categoría:Música